The invention concerns a device or a method for processing flesh such as e.g. fish. Such a method or such a device is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,019. In this an automatic fish fillet cutting device together with associated method is disclosed, producing portions with a predetermined weight. Here it is a drawback that determination of the density of the fish fillet necessitates several manual working steps. Another drawback results from the fact that cutting of the fillet pieces is effected transversely to the direction of conveying.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device or a method which enable automated reliable and flexible processing of fish.
The object is achieved according to the invention by the fact that a device for processing flesh is provided, including at least one transport means, at least one element for position detection as well as at least one separating means and at least one regulating and/or control device, wherein the separating means communicates by means of the regulating and/or control device with the element for position detection. A development according to the invention provides that the separating means is arranged essentially freely slidably in the space in order to perform precise cuts.
In another development according to the invention it is provided that the separating means comprises at least one circular blade.
Further it can be provided according to the invention that a device for processing flesh is provided, including at least one transport means at least one element for position detection as well as at least one means for removing areas of different consistency and at least one regulating and/or control device, wherein the means for removing areas of different consistency communicates by means of the regulating and/or control device with the element for position detection.
A development according to the invention provides that the means for removing areas of different consistency comprises at least two precisely spaced-apart circular blades.
In another development according to the invention it is provided that the device includes an element for position detection, wherein this element for position detection comprises at least one transmitter and at least one receiver.
Further it can be provided according to the invention that the transmitter is a light source and the receiver is an optoelectronic system.
A development according to the invention provides that between transmitter and receiver is arranged at least one shading element.
In another development according to the invention it is provided that the separating means is arranged essentially parallel to the transport means.
Further it can be provided according to the invention that a method is provided in which a device according to one or more of the above claims is used.